


Be as naked as you can for a suit fitting, trust me; im a doctor.

by Albme94



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bashir being kinda dom, Boys Kissing, Busted, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Garak being low key bottom, Garak x Bashir, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing, fabric thats on sensetive things, haha - Freeform, like a penis, other names for penis :), rubbing of fabrics, woops busted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: // Bashir turned around to see the figure emerge from the dark corner, ‘’ah, Garak''‘’I think you had an appointment for a new... Suit?’’ The Cardassian looked him up and down, as if he’s visualizing Bashir in a new suit; ‘’Alright, you got me… You got time now perhaps?’’‘’My dear, for you? Always.’’They made their way to the tailor’s shop, passing many colleagues; a woman stopped Garak and Bashir made his way into the back of the shop, looking at the new fabrics.‘’I’ll be with you in a second, Doctor’’Five or less minutes passed and Garak returned, measuring tape around his neck, eyes trained on his notepad; which he dropped the second he looked up at his dear friend.‘’…Doctor—‘’he gasped before smiling ‘’you’re… undressed.’’ //





	Be as naked as you can for a suit fitting, trust me; im a doctor.

It seemed like a normal day at the station, Dax and Kira sat at the bar making fun at Quark as he wiped the glasses carefully; in case _Odo_ was hiding.  
O’Brien and Bashir enjoyed the afternoon playing darts and everything seemed calm… 

‘’**Alright**, _close your eyes_, turn around **_five_ **times, and _then_ throw’’ the Chief Operations said sternly, with his classic frown.  
‘’_Miles_… This seems _rather_ excessive—‘’ the young doctor scoffed but to no avail, the ginger didn’t budge. ‘’_Fine_’’ Bashir rose his hands in surrender, closing his eyes and counting out the five spins before throwing a dart. Bullseye.  
‘’**Darn!**’’ Miles slapped his hands together in disbelief ‘’you’re _impossible_ to play with! I _**never** _have any chance—‘’  
Bashir sighed and picked the dart of the wall, ‘’well, _you_ insisted we play—‘’  
‘’Alright, _fine_, I see _how it is_’’ Miles nodded with an attitude, he ran his hand over his face. ‘’I’ll find a game that **I'm good** at—‘’  
Bashir tried to stop his friend from leaving while grinning, ‘’—_and you suck at!_’’ He stormed off, leaving Bashir to clean up while holding his giggle.

‘’_Well that certainly was something~_’’  
Bashir turned around to see the figure emerge from the dark corner, ‘’ah, Garak(!) What are you doing, _sneaking_ around like some kind of… **_spy_**’’ Bashir licked his lips before giving his _cute_ flash of a smile, ‘’well’’ Elim matched the smirk, Bashir stepped closer. ‘’_I think_ you had an appointment for a new... _Suit_?’’ The Cardassian looked him up and down, as if he’s _visualizing_ Bashir in a new suit; ‘’Alright, you got me… You got time _now_ perhaps?’’  
‘’_My dear,_ for _you_? **Always**.’’

They made their way to the tailor’s shop, passing many colleagues; a woman stopped Garak and Bashir made his way into the back of the shop, looking at the new fabrics.  
‘’I’ll be with you in a second, _Doctor_’’

Five or less minutes passed and Garak returned, measuring tape around his neck, eyes trained on his notepad; which he dropped the _second_ he looked up at his dear friend.  
‘’_…Doctor—_‘’he gasped before smiling ‘’you’re… _undressed_.’’  
The man walked closer, putting his clothes on a nearby table, ‘’you have _keen_ eyes, but _atlas_; I am _in fact_ wearing underwear.’’  
Garak felt his cheeks heat up, the _ridges_ on his neck tighten ‘’_ah_, you are correct, _but_ why?’’  
  
‘’_**Why** _I kept the undergarment **or**, _why_ I undressed to begin with?’’ A playful smile crept over Julian’s face.  
‘’The latter…’’  
‘’Well it’s _**a fitting**_, isn’t it? Better to leave lest to _nothing_ to the _imagination_, don’t you think?’’ He said while stepping close enough to be declared to be _well inside_ Garak’s ‘personal space’.  
  
The taller of the two exhaled and inched closer by _instinct_, their eyes got lost, their hearts beating fast with _desperation_.   
‘’_Move away if you don’t want this kiss~_’’ Bashir _teased_ with a whisper, ‘’_what a bizarre threat, Doctor_’’ Garak leaned in and planted _soft_ kisses on Julian’s lips then neck, Bashir gasped as he placed his hands around the other’s.  
Garak softly pinned Julian against the wall inside the fitting room, earning a small gasp from the smaller. ‘’If you _keep_ kissing me like that, I’ll have to _retaliate~_’’ Bashir gently rubbed his fingers _along_ the ridges playfully, Garak responded with a deep groan, their eyes met.

The Cardassian’s hands found _their way_ down to the rim of Bashir’s boxers, _tugging at them_; promising _**more**_. Muffled moans escaping the pair as it became hotter and hotter as they _rubbed_ and _tugged_ at each other, ‘’_my, my, sweet doctor~_’’ Bashir opened his eyes and stared into the blue opposite of him, cheeks flushed; Garak pressed his thumb and rubbed at the bottom lip ‘’you’re _really_ leaving _**nothing** _for the _imagination_’’ Garak _purred_ and cupped the human’s erect _space craft_; as he leaned closer to muffle the hungry moans, _tasting_ him.  
Garak turned Bashir around, much to the other’s _protest_; soft kisses down the neck _and_ back, rubbing his own hard log against the _eager_ doctor, who gasped like his life depended on it.

‘’_**Julian?**_ You in here? _Dax_ said she saw you and _Garak—_‘’ Miles stopped and stared at the scene, Garak tried to compose himself and Bashir; _flushed_, cock poking against the fabric, breath shaking.  
  
‘’_Miles…_’’ The doctor exhaled, ‘’_**No**, no, _**no**_ I’ll talk to you _**later!**’’ The ginger _practically_ ran out the shop, Garak sported a soft smile. ‘’The way you smile, _turns me on~_’’ Bashir said before drawing the curtain ‘’Kiss me again, _like you mean it_’’ he demanded. ‘’Yes _Doctor_’’ Garak smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote down a bunch of ships I have, gave them numbers and asked friends to pick a number from 1-15, then I choose the ship, for this fiction its: Garak x Bashir. Then I looked at the Tumblr prompts I've collected, named them, asked again to choose from 1-7. This is a fluff....... and smut because i cant help myself <.<  
Goal: 765 words.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short smutty fluffy fic ^^  
So some of the sentences came from the fluff prompts :P


End file.
